Hollows With Apples
by Sophia Is A Penguin
Summary: Bleach and Deathnote crossover. Raito Yagami leaves Tokyo to go to Karakura town to work as a teacher. What will happen when he meets some certain spiritually endowed students?
1. New

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or Deathnote, if I did, I'd kill off Hinamori and make sure that L doesn't die

Just to let you know, I'm gonna play around with the ages and timeline a little. This is set after L dies with Raito at around 25 but I'm keeping Ichigo and the rest at the same age they are in the normal Bleach timeline.

Chapter one: Great Teacher Yagami

" You sure about this Raito? You're really leaving Tokyo?" a shinigami asked as he lounged on a bed eating a bright red apple.

Raito continued to pack his suitcase, not even bothering to look up when he responded.

" Yeah, there's nothing left for me here."

" Shame. This is where all the fun is."

Raito didn't respond; the shinigami's opinion didn't matter, yeah he was leaving Tokyo, what of it? He didn't care anymore, this place held nothing to him. Nothing.

_How can it, they've taken everything from me…_

Suddenly, Ryuuku interrupted his thoughts.

" Hey Raito, Where're we going anyway?"

" Some place called Karakura Town, I got a job there as a teacher at a high school."

" Woah! So you've quit your job at the NPA?"

" Yeah, need to keep a low profile, Near and Mello have started to move in on me, can't let them get too close."

_Especially after what they've done…_

Ryuuku reached for another apple, a green one this time. He took a large bite out of it.

" Blech… sour," he said to himself but swallowed the rest anyway.

Raito closed his suitcase and stood up.

" Come on Ryuuku. We're leaving." Raito headed for the door of his apartment that his father had rented for him two years ago.

_Father…_

Raito had frozen in front of the door, his hand still on the doorknob.

" Raito? We going or not?" The shinigami behind him questioned.

His thoughts cleared, Raito pushed open the door and headed out. Behind him Ryuuku snickered.

" Not like you to space out like that."

" Shut up." There was a slight edge in Raito's voice as he said this.

Ryuuku snickered again; he could her the edge in Raito's words. It wasn't often that Raito lost his cool, and when he did it was all rather entertaining.

Even though he didn't express it in a direct way like some people did, it was always amusing for Ryuuku to watch Raito get flustered. As he hailed a taxi, Ryuuku could see into Raito's eyes. They were normally cold and piercing and void of emotion, but now, there was conflict in them, as if fire and ice had met and merged into a single entity. There was sorrow, anger, angst, regret, all sorts of emotions playing in his eyes right now and it fascinated Ryuuku to no end

Ryuuku was snapped out of his engrossment in Raito's eyes as he got inside the car. As the taxi drove off, the shinigami took off after it on his giant leathery wings.

" Karakura Town. Keh, wonder what that'll be like."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Karakura Town

Next day

7:00 am

A massive hollow loomed over the houses around it, its wide mouth opened to let out a horrible screech. The mask that engulfed its head resembled that of a waterfowl, it even had a fish-like tale and webbed feet to boot. As it opened its mouth again the horrible stench of its breath filled the air for those who could smell it.

" Hey ugly! Ever heard of a breath mint?" a voice called out.

In a black and orange blur, a figure leaped up and reached out with a gigantic sword to deliver a blow to the giant hollow's skull, effectively destroying it. As the hollow disintegrated, the shinigami landed safely on the ground, it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Damn hollows, I'm gonna be late for school now." The shinigami representative muttered as ran to find his body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At school

Same day

7:15 am

"OHAYOOOOOO ICHIGOOOOO!!!!" Keigo Asano screeched as he stormed through the school hallways towards Ichigo. Just as Keigo was about to crash into Ichigo, his hand shot forward, catching Keigo's face.

"Itai! How uncool of you Ichigo!" Keigo said has he rubbed his face. Ichigo took another look at Keigo and walked off.

" Baka" he muttered under his breath, unfortunately Keigo heard him.

Keigo jumped back and pointed at Ichigo with tears streaming down his eyes.

" Ichigo! How can you betray me like this! I thought we were friends!"

" Whatever. Stop saying stupid things."

" Does this mean we're still friends?" Keigo had suddenly stopped crying.

"Hn."

Keigo took this as a yes.

" Great! So Ichigo, wanna hang out after school?"

" Sorry Keigo, I'm gonna be studying."

For the second time in about five minutes, Keigo jumped back and pointed at Ichigo.

" You…you…you NERD! How could you! If you keep studying you'll be nerdier than Ishida!" Keigo squealed.

"Did someone say my name?" a cold voice came from behind Keigo. The two boys looked up to see the glasses wearing Quincy, Ishida Uryuu.

"GASP" Keigo gasped. "Crap" he said to himself and took off running towards the opposite hall. Ishida and Ichigo stared at Keigo fleeting figure for a while before looking at each other.

"Ohayo Ishida."

"Kurosaki."

The two stared at each other for a few more moments before into their classroom. Orihime and Rukia were already there and waiting for Ichigo.

" Ohayo Ichigo!" they both called as he entered.

" Oi Inoue, Rukia," Ichigo acknowledged their greeting. Orihime smiled and went to talk to Ishida. Ichigo noticed a small blush settle on the pale Quincy's face as she walked towards him.

" Where're Renji and the others?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he sat down.

" They were called back by Yamamoto-Genryusai to give a progress report, they'll be back tomorrow."

Ichigo sighed.

_Finally, a quiet day._

Just then, the teacher walked in through the door, the students all scrambled to take their seats. Immediately, they could all sense something was wrong, this was definitely not Misato-sensei. It was a young man, probably only about 25 years old, he was tall and handsome with an intimidating presence.

_What is this enormous reiatsu I'm feeling…_

Ichigo shuddered, so much reiatsu, he hadn't felt this much since leaving soul society. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Rukia and Orihime. Rukia looked indifferent but her knees were shaking, Orihime's eyes had widened slightly. Ichigo looked the other way to where Ishida was sitting, his shoulders had tensed visibly and he was gripping the edge of his desk with extreme force. Chad was still recovering from injuries.

Up at the front of the room, the new teacher had finished writing his name on the board. He then turned to the class.

_Could this reiatsu be coming from him?_

" You may not know this yet, but your former teacher Misato Ochi has quit recently to pursue other interests." The new teacher announced.

Murmurs went through the class. The teacher cleared his throat to get their attention.

" So from today on, I will be your new teacher, my name is Raito Yagami, pleased to meet you."

-End Chapter one: New-

(A/N: hmmm...Keigo seems a little off. Oh well, I'm not really familiar with his character. So, come on people, review!)


	2. Boring

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Recap: _" So from today on, I will be your new teacher, my name is Raito Yagami, pleased to meet you."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter two: Boring

Ichigo rested his chin in his hand as he stared out the window at the grey sky, droplets of rain fell on Karakura town, Ichigo lost himself within them.

_This reiatsu, it's huge, but something else isn't right with it. Somehow, it feels dark…_

His mind had completely drifted off, he was completely unaware of where he currently was, but in the back of his mind, he could hear someone calling out his name from a distance.

" Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…"

Slowly the voice drew closer and became clearer. Ichigo whipped his head to face his other side; it was his new teacher addressing him.

" Nice to you're paying attention Kurosaki-kun, could you please stand up and read the second passage on page 186." There was a small smile on the teacher's face as he said this. But one should note, this smile did not extend to his eyes which remained cold and emotionless, as they always were.

Ichigo stood up and began reading out loud as Raito walked back to stand behind his desk.

" Hey Raito," Ryuuku was still there. His arm was twisted behind his neck and one of his legs was bent at an uncomfortable looking angle. " I'm getting out of here, I neeeed an apple." The Shinigami awkwardly made his way through the wall and onto the streets of Karakura town in search of an apple.

Several feet away, Ichigo had stopped reading he looked slightly confused.

" Is there something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Raito asked his student.

" N-nothing is wrong Yagami-sensei."

" Carry on then."

Still shaken, Ichigo continued reading. After he sat back down, Ichigo glanced at Rukia, Ishida, and Orihime, they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_Where did that reiatsu go?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karakura High School

Same day

12:00 pm

The lunch bell went off throughout the school; students could be heard shuffling through the hallways and chatting with their friends. Not surprisingly, a lot of it was about their new teacher, Ichigo was able to hear bits and pieces of conversations.

"He looks kinda like one of those prissy little pretty boys. I mean, did you see his clothes and perfectly his hair was styled?" One boy said to his friend.

" You must have been watching him closely to see all that, too closely…" his friend replied.

" Hey! I can't help it if I'm observant!"

" Bet you'd like to get your hands on some of that." The friend winked and elbowed the boy playfully.

" He seems so young for a teacher!" a female classmate said, it was Michiru Ogawa, the girl who thought Ichigo had a scary face.

" Yes, but he seems to know what he's doing," Ryo Kuneida responded without even looking up from her book.

Ichigo sighed; he was more interested in that reiatsu and what had happened to it. It had just as suddenly disappeared as it had come.

" Ano…Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime holding a box in front of him.

" Ah, Inoue! What's in the box?"

Ichigo lifted his head up to get a better view of its contents. Inside were about 20 or 30 small brown balls.

" I made these for lunch yesterday, but I accidentally made too much so I thought I'd share!" Orihime smiled brightly. " Would you like to try one Kurosaki-kun? Matsumoto-san thought they were delicious!"

The little brown lumps looked harmless enough but Ichigo knew Orihime and her cooking too well.

" Ano…what's in them?"

Orihime smiled again.

" Lots of good things! I put chocolate, lemon juice, peanut butter, squid, leeks, tuna and strawberries. While I was making them I thought ' why not use all my favorite foods to make something really special!"

Ichigo's face had contorted slightly at the thought of mixing chocolate and tuna, but Orihime did not seem to notice and continued smiling.

" Uh, that's okay Inoue, I'm not very hungry."

" Really? Oh well, I guess that's fine." Orihime turned to face Chizuru (that creepy lesbian girl) " What about you Chizuru-san? Would you like some?"

Chizuru looked rather sheepish.

" Ahahaha, of course I'd love to eat anything you've made hime, but I must watch my girlish figure right now." Chizuru said nervously.

Orihime turned to Rukia.

" Would you like one Kuchiki-san?"

" Gomen Inoue, I already ate lunch. I found the cutest Chappy cheese sticks yesterday!"

" I'll try one." A masculine voice came from behind Orihime. Everyone turned to see Ishida looking a bit embarrassed.

" Really Ishida-kun! I'm so happy, I know you'll love it!" Orihime lowered the box so Ishida could take one of the brown balls out of the box.

Slowly Ishida brought it to his lips, no one dared to move. Tentatively, he popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly and swallowed. A few seconds later, Ishida's face began turning purple.

" Ishida-kun! Are you okay?" Orihime scooped Ishida into her arms, burying his face in her chest. " I'm so sorry Ishida-kun, this is all my fault! Here, I'll take you to the nurse."

Orihime propped Ishida up against her shoulder to support him as she took him to see the nurse. Chizuru's face was red from jealousy.

" Hime, let you help you!"

Chizuru ran over to Orihime and supported Ishida's other side.

" Arigato Chizuru-san!"

As the three of them walked out, Ichigo, once again, turned to Rukia.

" Oi, Rukia. You felt that reiatsu right?"

" Of course! How could I not? It was huge!"

" You think it might have been coming from the new teacher?

" How could it? It disappeared just like that," Rukia attempted to snap her fingers. " Shoot, how do you do this?" Rukia attempted to snap again and again, each time resulting in failure.

" Rukia! Focus," Ichigo got her attemtion again.

" Oh, right, what was I saying? The reiatsu, there was something not quite right about it..." Rukia trailed off

Ichigo sighed.

" Anything you can do about it?"

" I could get Urahara to come take a look at the reiatsu signature left here, but other than that, there's not much that can be done." Rukia replied.

This answer did not satisfy Ichigo.

_I still can't shake this feeling, what is it? Darkness? No, evil…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside of Karakura High School

Same day

12:30 pm

Raito Yagami was standing outside of Karakura High School during his students' lunch break, talking to Ryuuku.

" How does this place look to you?" Raito asked the shinigami.

" Pretty small town, peaceful, quiet, boring. Why can't we go back to Tokyo? This place is sooo boring, where's the entertainment?" Ryuuku griped.

_Stupid Shinigami, we can't ever go back, never…_

Raito sighed.

" You know why we can't go back. Near and Mello managed to catch Mikami, it was only a matter of time before they caught me as well."

_If only he knew..._

" Ugh, this place is almost as boring as the Shinigami world."

" Stop complaining. Come on, I need to get back to the classroom." Raito said as he walked back to the school.

Ryuuku groaned silently as he followed Raito. Once they reached the classroom, Ryuuku's eyes fell on a certain Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Heh, looks like things are getting more interesting already._

-End Chapter two: Boring-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Hurray! I finished this chapter. I guess this chapter focuses more on the Bleach aspect of the story huh? Thanks to the people who reviewed, you are much appreciated. And I think I know where I'm going with this story, I already had the general plot planned out a while ago, just never got around to writing it. So…I hope you liked it, if you didn't then review! If you did, then review!


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Recap: _Ryuuku groaned silently as he followed Raito. Once they reached the classroom, Ryuuku's eyes fell on a certain Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Heh, looks like things are getting more interesting already._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter three: Meeting

Ryuuku stared at Ichigo for the remainder of the class time; his large eyes followed the boy's every move.

_Who would've thought, someone like him in a place like this, looks like I got lucky…_

Ryuuku's mind raced, there were so many possibilities of entertainment now that he had found this boy. Things were starting to look up for Ryuuku, yeah he was stuck in a dull lifeless town but this boy with his orange hair, he could change all that.

_Never felt this much power exuding from anyone, not just power, reiatsu. I haven't felt reiatsu for the longest time, especially not white reiatsu…_

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk what luck, but man I'm dying for an apple, hope this is over soon." Ryuuku muttered to himself. Unfortunately Raito heard and glared at Ryuuku from the corner of his eye.

Ryuuku felt his arm starting to twist up again and his feet began twitching, anxious to move.

_Man I need an apple, better go get one before this gets any worse._

Ryuuku started heading towards the wall but then stopped. He desperately wanted an apple but he wanted to keep an eye on this boy as well. Ryuuku stood by the wall for a few more seconds; he was conflicted, on one hand he wanted to watch this unusual orange-headed boy for a while, on the other hand…he had fingers. Apples just weren't worth the price of missing any bit of entertainment, besides, he had stayed with Raito for days without a single apple, this would be no problem.

Ryuuku settled back into the classroom and continued to follow the movements of Ichigo.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. It was eerie, the way a pair of eyes invisible to him seemed to be boring into him, it was as if they could see his soul. The hairs on his neck stood on end as a slight shiver ran down his spine, and to make matters worse, the dark reiatsu was still there.

_This power…it's overwhelming, I feel like I'm being swallowed whole by it. I've felt power like this before, but this time it's tainted by evil. If something happens, I don't think I'll be able to do anything, I won't be able to protect them…_

Another shiver ran down Ichigo's spine at these thoughts. He didn't like feeling powerless, he needed to be able protect his friends and he couldn't that unless he had the strength.

_But when it comes down to it, do I have enough strength?_

Suddenly the bell rang, time to go home, Ichigo packed up his books, time to fight hollows. Rukia stopped by his desk to wait for him, they walked out together. The two of them walked in silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. A silence that was only shared by those who were comfortable enough with each other that they didn't need words to fill the air between them, silence was enough.

Once the two rounded the corner, they approached their first hollow for the day. Ichigo looked at Rukia, she nodded. He threw his book bag to the side; he knew the drill, another day, another 50 hollows to kill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurosaki Clinic

Same day

7:02 pm

" YOU'RE LATE ICHIGO!!!" Isshin Kurosaki came flying at Ichigo and landed a kick squarely in his face.

" What the hell?! Is that how you treat your only son! You crazy old man!" Ichigo shouted back at his insane father.

" You delinquent son of mine! Don't you have any respect for your father! You know that dinner starts at 7 pm and you know not to be late!"

Karin and Yuzu sat quietly at the table, Karin was telling Yuzu not to worry and just eat, more food for them.

" Urgh! I'm going to my room!" Ichigo stomped off with steam practically coming out of his ears. Before he reached his room, Ichigo caught sight of the TV; it was switched onto the news.

"…in other news, Kira has struck again, this time killing 12 more people in the Kanto region," the news anchor was saying. Ichigo paused to watch a little more. " The victims that have been revealed by the police are Ryosuke Fujiwara who was convicted for the murder of a 42 year old woman, Ginji Sasebo, convicted for five separate cases of arson…"

Ichigo shook his head and walked up to his room.

_Damn it, Kira again, he's been giving me a hard time making so many more hollows I need to deal with…_

Ichigo sat down at his desk and turned the light on, he flipped a few pages in his textbook when the closet door burst open.

"ICHIGO!!" It was Rukia, sitting in his closet…again.

Ichigo jumped.

" Rukia! What are you doing in there? Don't you share a room with Yuzu and Karin now?"

" I told you! This is the only place I feel comfortable! And besides…I couldn't let that window I brought with go to waste."

" Yeah, okay then. So, what just happened?" Ichigo asked the petite female shinigami.

" I had Urahara take a look at the reiatsu signature left in the classroom and you'll never believe what he found!" Rukia exclaimed.

" What?"

" Apparently this kind of reiatsu hasn't been active in the human world for over 200 years now, not since the genocide of the Black War. Urahara doesn't know for sure where or what it's coming from but he's trying to get help from the 12th division. Hopefully Mayuri has some information on it."

Ichigo's face had taken a sort of stunned expression. If this dark reiatsu had been present at the time of a genocide, who knows what would happen now.

" Anyway, Urahara just called to tell me, good night!" Rukia slammed the closet door shut again.

_Crazy girl, what's with her and my closet anyway?_

Ichigo turned back to face his desk and continue studying.

Meanwhile…

Raito Yagami sat in his new apartment in Karakura town. It was dark room with all the lights off except for one; Raito sat at his desk, the deathnote in front of him and the T.V. on next to him. His face looked weary as he busily scribbled down the names of vicious criminals. American criminals, Japanese criminals, Russian criminals, they were all the same to him, just roaches that needed to be crushed.

Exterminate…exterminate…exterminate…Kira's work is never done, no matter how many I kill, the scum of society continues to exist…

Finally, Raito clicked the light off and collapsed on top of his bed.

_Tomorrow…another day to pass my righteous judgment…_

This was Raito's last thought before it all faded to black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karakura High School

The next day

7:30 am

Ichigo sat quietly at his desk as people around him talked while waiting for their new teacher to show up. Most of them were talking about the most recent Kira attacks.

" Did you hear? He killed 53 people last night, it's a new record!"

" That guy totally deserved it, I mean he raped a 58 year old woman, how sick is that?"

" Oh my god I am so freaked out, if he keeps killing at this rate I might be next! I did some shoplifting last year and I'm freaking out about it now!"

" Oi Ichigo!"

Ichigo whipped his head around to find Renji there by himself. Ichigo looked around trying to find a trace of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. None of them were in sight.

" Renji, where are the others?"

" Ah! Ikkaku and Matsumoto skipped to go drinking and Yumichika just tagged along, Hitsugaya went to baby-sit and make sure none of them blew anything up." Renji replied.

" First day back and already skipping, pfft. How 'bout you Renji? Why didn't you go with them?"

" _I_ am much more mature and responsible than that!" Renji scoffed. Ichigo just stared incredulously.

" I find that extremely hard to believe."

Renji's face reddened as he grabbed Ichigo's shirt collar.

" Excuse me! Are you insulting me you little punk?" Renji seethed.

" Heh. What if I am? What're you gonna do about it baboon butt?" Ichigo cocked his head.

The new teacher, Raito Yagami chose this time to enter the classroom. As soon as he set foot inside, the students scrambled to take their seats. Renji automatically let go of Ichigo's collar, not because the teacher was here, but because of the dark reiatsu.

Ryuuku took one look at Renji and immediately knew he was in for some fun.

_That orange haired kid and now this one, I've hit the jackpot! Guess this town ain't as boring as I thought…_

" Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk."

" Is there something you find amusing Ryuuku?" Raito murmured so only the shinigami and himself could hear. The shinigami remained silent but had a giant grin plastered on his face.

_Stupid Shinigami…_

Raito started the day's lesson as Ryuuku stared at the two Shinigami.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Playground

Same day

4:30 pm

Raito was walking home past the playground as Ryuuku flew overhead.

" So Ryuuku, what exactly was it that you found so funny during class today?" Raito called.

Ryuuku grinned widely again.

" That Kurosaki boy and the Abarai kid too, they're both rather…interesting." The shinigami replied.

" I don't suppose you're going to tell me how."

" Nope. Hyuk hyuk hyuk."

Raito was not surprised, the shinigami rarely ever told him anything, it was a miracle that he had managed to get Ryuuku to say this much. Every thought in Raito's head was completely blown away by a deafening screech, he stopped in his tracks and looked around him. At first, nothing seemed out of place but then, he saw it.

A menos grande was looming over the town; its ghastly white mask had a smug look to it and it's black body moved slowly creating a path of destruction in its wake. Raito stood, frozen in place, unable to believe what he was witnessing. Suddenly the air was pierced with a cry of,

" Howl Zabimaru!"

Two figures raced at the menos, each was wielding a giant sword, but of course this was happening too fast for Raito to see. In a matter of minutes, the menos was down and disintegrating into the atmosphere.

Two black clad shinigami landed in front of Raito and Ryuuku, Raito's eyes widened as he recognized them as two of his students, Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji. Ryuuku stood by his side and just snickered.

_Now that was some quality entertainment, the human world's more fun than I thought._

" Kurosaki-kun? Abarai-kun?" Raito addressed his students in a slight shaky voice. The two shinigami turned to see their new teacher; they looked just as surprised as he did." What are you doing dressed like that, and what was that thing?" Raito had accepted the existence of the supernatural in his life but he had never expected something like this, this was beyond supernatural.

The two shinigami then noticed Ryuuku.

" What is that?" They both asked at the same time.

_Is the dark reiatsu coming from that…that…thing?_

" You can…see me?" Ryuuku pointed to himself.

" You can see us?" Renji and Ichigo both said at the same time.

Silence fell as the four stared at each other…

-End Chapter Three: Meeting-

(A/N: I rushed this chapter, but I hope it's okay. If you like it, review. If you hated it, flame me! And if anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me, I'm a little confused about where to go from here... Oh yeah, FYI this takes place during the arrancar arc, only I'm getting rid of the arrancar 'cause that's going to be little difficult for me to write in, but Aizen might show up, look forward to that. And in my version, Rukia doesn't have her powers back yet, that's why Ryuuku doesn't especially care about her.)


	4. Return

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they make me so happy! Yay! I got a very good positive response so here's a little treat for you all. Anywaaaays, here's a mini chapter. Enjoy Chapter 3 ½ !)

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Recap: " _You can…see me?" Ryuuku pointed to himself._

_" You can see us?" Renji and Ichigo both said at the same time._

_Silence fell as the four stared at each other…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three and a half: Return

Soul Society

Twelfth division

4:45 pm

The creepy masked twelfth division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri sat in front of the glare of multiple screens in his private research lab, each one displayed different data.

" Nemu!" the captain called for his "daughter."

" Hai, Mayuri-sama."

" Any news of the arrancar from the human world?"

" None, no activity has been observed."

Mayuri went back to his monitors. Aizen had not made a move in quite some time now, something had to be up. There hadn't been a report of an arrancar in weeks and it was unusually quiet in Seireitei and Rukongai, Aizen must be planning something.

" Kurotsuchi-taichou!" A young shinigami of the twelfth division burst through the doors.

" What is it?" Mayuri spat, he did not like people entering his private room. He glared at the young shinigami as he spoke

_I'll need to perform some experiments on this one later…_

" We've just run some scans on the reiatsu sample sent to us by Urahara, come look!"

Mayuri stood up and followed the shinigami, Nemu walked behind him. Once they reached the central research area, the shinigami led Mayuri to complicated looking machine.

" Here Kurotsuchi-taichou, take a look."

Mayuri sat down in front of the machine, if he were still capable of expressing human emotion Mayuri's eyes would have widened quite a bit.

" This is…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hueco Mundo

Aizen's lair

5:00 pm

" So that's the case," Sousuke Aizen smirked as he sat on his throne.

" Hai, Aizen-sama," an unnamed arrancar kneeled in front of him.

Aizen's smirk widened a little. This was an interesting new development, if what he had just heard was true, there were unlimited possibilities for him now, he would be unstoppable. Kurosaki Ichigo didn't even need to be killed, he could finally call off this observation period and make his move.

" Very well, you're dismissed, I'll send someone else to take a look." Aizen said.

" Hai, Aizen-sama." With that, the arrancar stood up and left.

Aizen looked around the room and spotted what he was looking for in a dark corner.

" You," he pointed at the corner, " Come here." A small arrancar emerged from the shadows; it was slightly hunched over and had dark circles under its eyes. The arrancar kneeled in front of Aizen's throne.

" Hai, Aizen-sama." It said in a monotonous voice.

" I'm sending to the human world, I want you to bring me this human," he held out a picture to the arrancar. " I'm sure you know why I picked you for this job, I expect you to do it right."

The small arrancar stood up and bowed again to Aizen before opening up a portal to the human world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karakura Town

Playground

5:05 pm

Raito, Renji, and Ichigo all stood there, no one dared to move. Ichigo and Renji's eyes were still fixed on Ryuuku who was laughing silently in his head.

" Wh-" Renji started to say before he was cut off by a garbled electronic sound. All four turned to look as a hole appeared in the sky and a figure stepped out.

" Arrancar!" Ichigo shouted.

_So that bastard Aizen has finally made his move._

The arrancar that stepped through was extremely thin and pale, what was left of his mask covered the area surrounding his left eye making him look like a demented panda. The sleeves of his white jacket were unusually long, and the uniform was extremely baggy making the arrancar look even thinner.

Raito gasped when he saw its face, it was a face he had been hoping to never see again. Ryuuku laughed even harder on the inside.

_Oh this is getting good now._

The arrancar pulled out his zanpakutou as Ichigo and Renji each reached for theirs.

" Nice to meet you, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I am 68th arrancar, Lawliet." The arrancar said in that same monotonous voice.

And with that, he charged forward.

-End Chapter Three and a half: Return-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this mini-chapter! Against my better judgment I brought the arrancar into this story, I had to fit L in here somehow. In case you didn't know, Lawliet is L's name. And come on, review! If you don't, L will be sad..)


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Recap: _Raito gasped when he saw its face, it was a face he had been hoping to never see again. The arrancar pulled out his zanpakutou as Ichigo and Renji each reached for theirs._

_" Nice to meet you, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I am 68th arrancar, Lawliet."_

_And with that, he charged forward._

* * *

Soul Society 

Twelfth Division

5:00 pm

" This is…" Mayuri trailed off. He sat in front of the monitor not daring to believe what was in front of him. If this was really happening it could destroy the world.

" I know," said the young male shinigami that had led him there. " This is the reiatsu of a black shinigami." Mayuri turned to face the boy.

" Find the file on the black shinigami and bring it to me." He said in an ominous voice that promised hours of tortuous experimentation if the shinigami did not comply.

" Hai Kurotsuchi-taichou!" the boy scurried off in search of the file.

* * *

-Start Chapter Four: Escape -

Karakura Town

Playground

5:07 pm

The arrancar's blade came crashing down to meet Ichigo's in a fierce attack; wild sparks flew as the swords met while the dust around them rose in the sudden up surging of power. Ichigo could feel his zanpaktou getting pushed back bit-by-bit until he could no longer withstand the tremendous force pushing down on his sword. He jumped back, panting, as soon as his blade slipped, narrowly avoiding a painful gash in his shoulder.

Raito stood still staring at the spectacle before him, he could not move his eyes from the arrancar's, Lawliet's, face. This was unexpected, even for him who had learned to expect the unexpected. The face was one he remembered all too clearly, the dark circles under the eyes, the pale skin, the flyaway black hair, it was him, it was L. But L was dead, he had made sure of that himself, his plan was flawless, there was no way L could have escaped. Yet here he was, engaging in battle with a student of his, there was something ironic about this situation but Raito wasn't sure what it was.

" Renji!" Ichigo called out, " Take those two somewhere where they won't get hurt!" he pointed at Raito and Ryuuku. Renji looked baffled.

" Those…two?" He looked back at where Raito was standing, this time he saw Ryuuku as well. " Oh…Yagami-sensei, please grab onto me, and you," Renji looked at Ryuuku. "You can…erm…just follow." Renji held onto Raito as he used his shunpo to take them to a safe place.

_Dammit, we'll have to wipe his memory later._

* * *

Ichigo continued to face off against the L arrancar; he had experience with arrancar and knew not to take them lightly. He gripped Zangetsu tightly in his hand, waiting for the arrancar to make its next move. The arrancar suddenly disappeared from view and reappeared just as suddenly above Ichigo, his zanpaktou was poised in such a way that he tip of the blade pointed downwards at Ichigo's skull. The shinigami gasped as the arrancar and his sword came dropping down on him. Ichigo had managed to avoid a fatal blow but he now had a rather nasty scratch running down his back. 

_This arrancar's fast, one of the fastest I've seen_

" Aizen-sama told me that I might have some problems with you getting in the way." The arrancar L spoke in a hushed tone. " But in your current state, you are not strong enough to oppose me, however, if we continue on like this there is a 3 percent chance you might defeat me. If I give you that chance, I will not be able to complete my mission, I should eliminate you now."

_Damn cocky bastard, what is he doing talking about statistics in the middle of a battle? And what does he mean 'get in the way'? Wasn't he sent by Aizen to kill me? What is he-_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut short by another attack from the arrancar. He was sent reeling back with a sharp red pain in his stomach; Ichigo could feel the blood surfacing in his throat. L had used the hilt of his sword to send a powerful blow to Ichigo's stomach.

" Have you had enough yet?" the arrancar asked in monotone, " You could make this a bit easier for me by just giving up and handing him over."

Ichigo struggled to his feet, he never imagined a blow from the hilt of a sword could hurt this much. He was starting to hear the voice of his inner hollow.

" Kekekeke, let me out and teach this guy Ichigo, let me come out and slaughter, let me make blood rain from the sky!" His inner hollow cackled insanely as it attempted to take control. But its voice had not come close enough to take over yet, he was still safe for the time being.

_Shut up, I'm not letting you out, never_

The shinigami looked at L.

" Who are you talking about? Wasn't your mission to come here and kill me?" Ichigo asked weakly, a trickle of blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth.

The arrancar stared at Ichigo head-on, his expression never changing.

" I'm not here for you, Ulquiorra's last report showed that you were not strong enough to be a threat. Aizen-sama has sent me to fetch Raito Yagami, I believe he is your teacher now."

_Yagami-sensei?_

" I don't know what that bastard Aizen wants with my teacher but I sure as hell am not letting him get his way." Ichigo held Zangetsu in front of him showing he was prepared to fight for it.

" You leave me no choice then," L responded colorlessly, he raised his zanpaktou as well.

" Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo summoned his zanpaktou's special ability. The blinding flash of light reached the L arrancar but was reflected back when it hit his sword.

" Do you really think you can defeat me with that? You only have a 3 percent chance of winning and those are under the best of circumstances, and I daresay these are not the ideal conditions for your victory. I already know exactly what you are going to do before you do it."

This just angered Ichigo even more; he charged toward the arrancar at top speed but to his surprise, the arrancar was already gone before Ichigo reached him.

" Exactly what you're going to do," a dull voice whispered in Ichigo's ears. Ichigo gasped and saw red as the arrancar's blade penetrated his abdomen. He fell to the ground as the arrancar withdrew his blade, L stared at Ichigo's fallen body before turning around to go find Raito. Unbeknownst to L, Ichigo was still alive but his inner hollow had surfaced.

" Kekekekeke, you pathetic brat! Can't even hold your own in battle anymore? If you had died what would become of me? I'll show you how it's done! Kekekeke!"

_N-no, I can't let you_

" Too late now Ichigo, you shouldn't suck so much if you didn't want me to come out!"

Ichigo's body rose to its feet under the control of Ichigo's hollow side. Up ahead, the L arrancar stopped in his tracks, he could feel the reiatsu of Ichigo, who he had left for dead, suddenly grow even larger than it was before.

" Kurosaki Ichigo, you should learn to know when you have been defeated. Just give up, you cannot win." L said dully without even turning around to look at him.

Hollow Ichigo just grinned insanely as the white mask materialized on Ichigo's face.

" Ichigo? Don't lump me in the same class with a weakling like him! Kekekeke!" The hollow gave a crazed laugh before charging straight at L.

As a hollow, Ichigo's strength, speed, and blood lust increased exponentially. He appeared in front of L as the arrancar turned around and delivered a swift blow to his torso. The front of L's arrancar uniform ripped open exposing his hollow hole and the wound, which ran from his collarbone down to his stomach. Blood oozed from the cut, but before the arrancar L could react, the hollow delivered five more blows to his body in quick succession.

" Kekekeke! You see that Ichigo?! That's how it's done!" Hollow Ichigo screamed maniacally as he licked the blood off the blade.

" This is unusual, it seems your hollow side has taken over." L observed dully. "No matter, even with this increase in power you still only have a 7 chance of defeating me."

" Don't underestimate me! I'm not like that fool Ichigo!" the hollow shouted out before it jumped to attack again. This time L was prepared, he moved two steps to the right and the attack was avoided.

" Bankai!" Hollow Ichigo summoned Zangetsu's final release. The sword turned black and grew smaller as the hollow let his reiatsu flare out around him. The ground beneath him trembled as pieces of earth were lifted up in face of the incredible power.

" Let's get this show started! Kekekeke!" The hollow shouted insanely. A stream of black light erupted from the sword, kuroi getsuga tensho. L jumped out of the way and looked up to find the hollow Ichigo ready to attack again. L drew his zanpaktou again and blocked the attack before jumping back.

" It seems I may need to release my zanpaktou. Arrastre, serpiente!" L called forth his own zanpaktou. Thick white vine-like growths encircled the arrancar's arms, the loose ends dangled by his hands. The lengths extended onto his face on his right side and ended in a snake's head on top of his head. The left side of his body was also covered, the wrapped all the around his leg and ended in another snakehead around his ankle.

Hollow Ichigo looked on with the psychotic grin still plastered on his face.

" Heh, lot of good that'll do you, I'll cut through you and spill even more of your blood."

L looked unfazed, he raised his left arm and the serpents entwined around his arm extended forward and grabbed the hollow. The growths squeezed tightly on the hollow's body causing it to gasp slightly for breath.

_Get back inside…_

Ichigo's mind was getting closer to the surface now that the hollow was weakened.

" Never! You don't stand a chance, let me stay and annihilate him, let me kill!"

_You can't win, just give up._

"NO!"

_Get back NOW!_

The body began writhing in L's grasp as two beings fought for dominance. One arm freed itself and began tugging on the mask that covered part of Ichigo's face, the body continued to thrash until the mask broke free.

" No! I'm not going back!" Hollow Ichigo cried out desperately. But it was too late, Ichigo had used the last of his strength to regain control. As the hollow mask disappeared, Ichigo's body fell limp in L's grasp; the serpents unwound and let him fall to the ground with a thud. Ichigo was still alive but barely, his breath coming in short spurts and he had several deadly wounds.

L recalled his zanpaktou and turned back to retrieve Raito for Aizen, that's when he spotted Renji. The fukutaichou of the 6th squad had arrived just in time to watch Ichigo fall to the ground.

" I suggest you take care of your friend Ichigo over there, at this rate there is a 78 chance that he may die," L said to Renji before taking off.

" Wait!" Renji called out angrily, but L was already too far away to hear.

L whisked through Karakura town tracking Ryuuku's reiatsu. He found it quickly and arrived in a quiet, seemingly deserted part of the town. Hiding in the shadows, he found Raito and Ryuuku. The tall shinigami was grinning slightly

Hyuk Hyuk. This is definitely the best entertainment I've had for a century, now if only I had an apple.

Raito gasped when he saw the arrancar approaching him, he started trembling when L was only about a foot away from him. The arrancar leaned in close and stared straight into Raito's eyes

" Hello…Kira."

* * *

(A/N: excuse me for the lateness of this chapter, but I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so I tried to do this chapter without one but everything I tried just turned out awkward so I just gave up and wrote the crap above. I realize it's not exactly full of action but from what I've seen, battles with arrancar usually involve the shinigami attacking while the arrancar get out of the way and then deliver one blow thus defeating the shinigami. I also didn't want to attempt another fight scene when Renji came so I just came up with something lame. If you want to know how I'm doing with each story, check my profile for an up to date report on their status. Please leave real reviews as well, the one-liners saying " OMG I love your story" are very nice but I need some real reviews. Look for the next chapter in which exposition man strikes again!) 


	6. Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Deathnote or any of the affiliated characters, but I do own Shige.

Recap_: Raito gasped when he saw the arrancar approaching him, he started trembling when L was only about a foot away from him. The arrancar leaned in close and stared straight into Raito's eyes. _

_" Hello…Kira."_

……………………………………….

Urahara Shop

Next day

3:30 am

Rukia slipped through the door of the Urahara shop, her hair was disheveled and she was slightly out of breath. She had been in a deep sleep when she received the call from Urahara.

"Rukia-chan, nice of you to join to us," Urahara commented, he was sitting at the table with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku. They all looked rather irritated.

"I'm sorry I'm late, please proceed Urahara-san." Rukia said as she took her seat.

"Very well. I'm sure you've all noticed the strange reiatsu that arrived in town a couple days ago." Everyone nodded. " I've sent a sample of it to Mayuri in Seireitei for testing and he just sent back the results. It appears that we have a black shinigami in our hands."

" And what the fuck may I ask is a black shinigami?" Ikkaku asked, of the six of them, he look the most unhappy to be there, he'd been in the middle of a happy dream in which he was fighting Kenpachi…and winning.

"The black shinigami are possibly the most dangerous creatures in this universe." It was Hitsugaya who spoke up now. Everyone turned to stare at the tenth division captain. "If any one of them releases their full power, it's possible that the entire dimension will be destroyed."

* * *

-Start Chapter Five: Dark-

When Raito opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness. A pure pitch black that did not exist on earth, darkness so intense you lost sense of whether you were alive or already dead. Raito reached forward, groping clumsily with his hands trying to find something to give him some idea of where he was. A few seconds later, his hand was met with a cold metal bar; next to it there were more bars.

_A cage? I'm in a cage?_

Raito tensed slightly when he heard a small swishing sound coming from what was probably a corner of the cage. He walked towards the source of the sound with arms spread out in front of him, careful not to bump into anything. Raito was only about two feet away when he suddenly found a bulbous pair of glowing red eyes staring back at him. He fought the urge to let out a scream as the eyes started blinking at him.

" Surprised Raito?" A familiar voice asked with a hint of amusement at the look of horror on Raito's face.

" Ryuuku?"

" Yeah, it's me, bet you didn't know I could see in the dark like this did you?"

Raito shook his head, he had been fairly positive before this that no being could see in absolute darkness, it was scientifically impossible, just like a notebook that could kill people.

" So, would you have any idea where we are?" he asked, the coolness had returned to his voice. Ryuuku smirked, Raito sure bounced back quickly.

" Yeah, actually I do but what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

" Figures," Raito muttered.

" Don't sound so bitter. You should know by now I never tell you anything, but you'll find out soon enough. I'm sure your buddy L will fill you in on all the details." Ryuuku commented. Raito glared at him, he could practically hear the smirk on the large shinigami's face. The two of them sat in the darkness in for who knows how long, the silence never broken except for an occasional complaint from Ryuuku. Finally a seemingly far off door opened, letting a small amount of light reach the cage. Raito took the opportunity to inspect his surroundings.

The cage he was currently in was rather spacious, about 10 x 15 feet he would have to guess. The bars however, were not made of metal at all but appeared to be the bones of a very large and unusual animal. These were no ordinary bones; for one thing they were a murky red color with a charcoal grey pattern on them. They were also unusually smooth but they were distinctly bones. The rest of the cage was pretty standard, dirt floor, gigantic complicated lock, etc.

Raito let his fingers linger over the bars, tracing the smooth grey pattern until a pale hand caught his own hand. He looked up and found the face the face of L staring back at him, thumb in his mouth as usual. Ryuuku just leaned against the bars of the cage and snickered inaudibly. Raito narrowed his eyes to look at L, how long had it been since L had died? Five years now? Yes, L had died five years ago, but if that was so, what was he doing here?

" Enjoying your stay Raito-kun? Or should I say, Kira?" L spoke up. " I'm sure this must bring back some old memories," L gestured towards the cage. Raito growled slightly at the back of his throat, L did not appear to have noticed, instead he held up a plate of strawberry cake. "Cake?" he offered. Raito shook his head, L shrugged and took a bite. The arrancar let a hand run over the smooth bones of the cage. " The bones of my brothers," he remarked quietly.

Ryuuku sat in the background watching this odd exchanging of words between two former rivals. Nothing had changed in all these years. Raito was just as cold-hearted and manipulative and seemed that not even death could rid L of his undying love of sweets. The level animosity and distrust between the two of them was at an all time high. This could prove to be entertaining.

" I suppose you're wondering why you're here," L said with his mouth full of cake. " Apparently Aizen-sama has some big plans for you, you as well," he pointed towards Ryuuku. " I never thought shinigami could be so different from each other, your kind are really not like the others." Raito just stared.

_Others? What is he talking about?_

Finished with his cake, L stood up to leave. " I only came to check if you were still alive, it'd be a shame if we lost you." He was about to walk out of the door when Raito called out,

" Wait!" L turned around. " Before you go, I need to know two things. Where am I? And who is Aizen?"

" Aizen? He's a pitiful fool. A false idol, a God in his own mind, just like you. But I'm bound to him as long as I'm in this form; he'll be sending for you soon, his plans are almost complete. I doubt you'll ever leave here so please, enjoy your stay in Hueco Mundo." And with that, L walked out, the door slamming behind him. Raito was left in the dark, his head hung in despair.

* * *

L walked slowly through the corridors of Aizen's Hueco Mundo citadel, his fingers fiddling with the overly long sleeves of his jacket and his face looked contemplative. It had been so long since he had seen Raito Yagami, he had almost forgotten the coldness and artificial sincerity that had always been in his eyes. However, he would never forget the ingenuity of the young man, after all, he managed to deceive him, L, the greatest detective the world had ever known. The arrancar stopped at the entrance to Aizen's main chamber. He walked up to the stone throne and knelt before his "God". 

" Aizen-sama, the prisoner is still alive and well, his companion appears to be in good shape as well." L mumbled. Aizen looked extremely pleased.

" Very good, the fall of Seireitei will come sooner than I thought. You are dismissed." Aizen said with a small, deceivingly gentle smile on his face. L stood up and bowed before stepping off to the side with the other arrancar.

A tall arrancar with wild unkempt dark purple hair walked up next to L and grinned widely. His hollow hole was just below his neck and encompassed by a tattoo of a purple dragon, what was left of his mark sat on his forehead, pushing his hair back.

" Nice goin'! This is makin' things so much easier for the rest of us. Seriously, Lawliet, now that we got this guy, Aizen can take down Seireitei easy and we'll reign supreme." The arrancar paused to strike a cheesy pose.

" I don't think I care much about the downfall of Seireitei, Shige. As long as we can execute the prisoner in the end, I think I'll be content." L replied.

" Aw, come on. Haven't ya ever wanted to rule the world before? And besides, what'd that guy ever do to ya anyway?" the arrancar, Shige asked.

"Everything."

* * *

_L woke up on the streets of Tokyo, streams of people passed without sparing him a second glance. It only took him a few moments to realize that he was now a spirit, a ghost. He looked up to see a giant screen on the building in front of him; they were running another news report on Kira._

_" Just a few hours ago, L made a public announcement. He is requesting that the police not make the faces of criminals public, as this will allow more murders by Kira. This was announced this morning at 8:00 am and already many are asking themselves whether this will be effective or not…"_

_It must have been Raito Yagami; there was no doubt about it in his mind. The members of the taskforce had almost certainly elected Raito as the next L since they could never reveal to the public that he, the world's greatest detective, had died. For days after, L wandered around the city getting used to being a ghost._

_In this short period of time L learned about the white shinigami, the counterpart to the black ones he had met before. At the same time, he also learned of hollows, evil, vicious, corrupted souls. It became apparent that he too would become a hollow; the hatred he felt towards Raito was too strong. As days passed, his hatred away at, consuming his soul and slowly, he became a hollow._

_As a hollow, L rarely killed, only when necessary to sate his hunger, and he was hungry now. L cornered the spirit of a teenage boy in an abandoned alley, his clawed hands lashing forward to grab the boy. The young ghost shook in fear as he let out a scream for help. L had almost reached him when a black-robed figure leaped down from the building above to attack the hollow. The assailant was wielding a sword whose hilt they immediately stamped the ghost's forehead with, sending them to Rukongai. By then, L had already made use of his unnatural speed and escaped._

_Many more months passed for L as a hollow, he spent most of his time avoiding shinigami and catching up on news of Kira. Then came that fateful day when he learned of Raito's near outwitting of his protégé, Mello. That had been absolutely infuriating and his hatred escalated to a new level. It was at this point in time he transformed._

_L could feel a tingling sensation in his chest, it quickly spread throughout his entire body and the tingling became pain and the pain became numbness as he was consumed by a black void of his own hatred. It felt as if he had been thrown into a dark abyss, never to return. When he opened his eyes, he no longer had the distinctive body of a normal hollow, he was now a Menos Grande. L wandered around in Hueco Mundo, just as he had the streets of Tokyo. It was then when he realized how corrupted justice truly was._

_Even as a Menos Grande, L's intelligence didn't seem to drop at all, not like the other gillians. He was still perfectly capable of thinking for himself so he didn't have anyone else to blame for submitting to Aizen's will. It could not be said that he had allowed Aizen to turn him into an arrancar under his own free will but it would've also been a lie to say it was nonconsensual._

_" Welcome to this world my child," Aizen had said to him with fake smile after the transformation was complete. The newly formed arrancar remained silent, this man reminded him too much of Raito for his liking. From that day forward, he was no longer L, world's greatest detective; instead he was 68th arrancar Lawliet, a pawn in a dark and dangerous game._

-

* * *

" Hellooooo, Lawliet, ya there?" Shige waved his around in L's face. " Can ya hear me? You okay?" L turned to look at Shige. 

" I'm fine," he whispered. Shige laughed and hit him playfully on the back.

" Good, like I was sayin', wouldn't it be awesome to rule the world? Not just Earth but like Heaven too!" Shige exclaimed, arms held aloft.

"No."

" Why not?"

L's face turned morose, " It's something _he_ would want to do."

-End Chapter Five: Dark-

* * *

(A/N: Bet you all thought I died right? It's been a really long time since I've updated, more than a month. Anyways, I was thinking, does anyone reading this want to write the next chapter? I'm not kidding, I'm a little clueless about where to go from here since I've deviated from the original plot I thought of a while ago. If anyone wants to volunteer to write the next chapter and give me a boost in the right direction, PM me, the first person to do so can write it. If no one volunteers, I may not be able to update for at least 2 months. It doesn't have to be too long or too detailed, I just need to get my thoughts organized and someone out there needs to help me do it. So PM me if you're interested.)

* * *


	7. Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Deathnote or any of the affiliated characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Deathnote or any of the affiliated characters.**

**Recap****:** " Good, like I was sayin', wouldn't it be awesome to rule the world? Not just Earth but like Heaven too!" Shige exclaimed, arms held aloft.

"No."

" Why not?"

L's face turned morose, " It's something **he** would want to do."

* * *

-Start Chapter Six:Apocalypse-

Urahara Shop

Same day

3:35 am

"The dimension? You're saying just one of these things by itself can destroy the whole fucking dimension?" Ikkaku asked in a near growl. His eyes narrowed menacingly as tightly clutched the table's edge. The emergence of such a powerful being would be a severe setback for the shinigami and though the bald-headed third seat loved a good brawl he knew his limits.

Hitsugaya's face took on a grave expression as everyone turned to stare at him. The news had thrown them off-balance since it was extremely difficult to imagine and comprehend the existence of the black shinigami. This could be even harder to deal with than Aizen and his army of arrancar, although at this rate, the universe may already be obliterated by the time Aizen made his move.

"Um, captain? What do you think we should do about it sir?" Matsumoto spoke up in a rare moment of respect. Hitsugaya lowered his eyes to look at the ground and shook his head silently.

"I don't know." The young captain whispered. Everyone stared at him skeptically, the young captain always had a strategy and a plan of what to do no matter how grave the situation was. "I don't know," he repeated again. "I've never seen a black shinigami before, no one has. No one in the entire universe, shinigami or human knows about the capabilities of these creature, I don't think even they themselves know otherwise the world would have been destroyed centuries ago."

"I believe I can shed some light on the matter," Urahara spoke up. He had remained silent until now surveying the others from under the brim of his hat. "I believe you are all quite familiar with the system in Soul Society?" he asked the group. They all nodded, signaling for him to proceed. "Shinigami follow the orders of the Central 46, the supreme council but they in return live under the rulings of the divine being, of God and his archangels who dwell in the higher heavens," Urahara pause here as he stood up.

"But what does this have to do with the black shinigami?" Rukia asked.

"Please don't interrupt Rukia-chan, it's very rude. As I was saying," Urahara continued, "According to Mayuri's information, a black shinigami is a fallen archangel, one who has come to disgrace himself in the eyes of God."

"Hold up a second, I thought fallen angels turned into demons in hell or somethin' like that," Ikkaku interrupted.

"No, what most humans believe to be an angel is not true. Angels are not the winged messengers of God they are depicted to be. The truth is, the shinigami are the closest to being angels than any other being."

"Excuse me," it was now Yumichika who spoke, "You mean to say that we are angels, divine beings so to speak."

"In a sense, yes," the hat-wearing shopkeeper replied. " It is commonly believed among the higher-ups in Seireitei that the shinigami were created by God to act as angels of a sort. But please, allow me to finish. Despite what people think, in the earliest days of our universe, archangels were in constant rotation. God had yet to figure out whom he could trust and who was worthy of a position by his side. As his appointed archangels became unfaithful or fell into sin they were not just banished from the higher heavens but they were killed and had their souls removed. However, the corpses of the dead archangels would be reincarnated and awaken in a barren wasteland in a world separate from Soul Society, the Human World, or Hell."

"But how is that possible, no being can survive without a soul, not even God himself." Rukia wondered incredulously. It was true, a being's soul was their essence, it was what gave them life and character, nothing could survive without one.

Urahara looked at her, he had been hoping not to have any more interruptions. Rukia shrank in her seat when she met his gaze and looked apologetic. She had rarely seen the man so serious about something.

"You're right Rukia-chan but the thing is, these newly awakened creatures did have souls of sorts. You see, the combination of having their souls removed and falling into sin had a very strange effect on these black shinigami. After their souls were removed, a very small strange sort of black spot was left inside them, the beginning of a black soul. Essentially, a black soul is a manifestation of evil meaning that to their very core, black shinigami are evil beings. As time progressed, the appearance of the black shinigami changed, they mutated into grotesque inhuman creatures until they were evil inside and out. However, most of them don't know how much power they truly possess or how evil they really are; none of them remember their previous lives as archangels either." Urahara stopped after he said this. The shinigami watched him waiting for him to say something else but he was finished.

"This is all a load of crap," Renji broke the silence. "That's what I think anyway. How do you even know all this anyway?"

Urahara glared at him from beneath his hat's brim. This was a serious matter and this impulsive young lieutenant was not treating it as such.

"I've been around a lot longer than you think lieutenant. Perhaps I should remind you that I was once 12th division captain? Shinigami have been around since the beginning of time and the 12th division has been recording the universe's history since day one. This information is stored in the system under heavy protection and is only accessible to the captain of the division. Do you think I would make something like this up? This is not something that is to be taken lightly." Urahara sounded angrier than anyone had ever heard him. Renji was so taken back he was unable to say anything more.

"Do any of you remember the black war?" Urahara asked the group. They all shook their heads except for Matsumoto.

"I was the 10th seat in the 10th division then, funny how that works out isn't it?" Matsumoto laughed a little despite the general atmosphere of the room. "Anyways, our division was put in charge of cleaning up after that, pretty nasty genocide in Australia thousands of hollows made. I must have thousands of gallons of booze those years to cope with the headaches." Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? It helps." she dismissed them. "Whatever. We had never seen anything like it before. That weird reiatsu was there too, that's probably what gave me those killer migraines. Anyways, the Tasmanian people were dropping dead left and right but it didn't seem like anyone had done anything to them, they just died for no reason. The humans didn't get it either, they just called it genocide and that was it."

"She's right," Urahara said. "We believe a black shinigami was involved in those killings. It lent its powers of death to a human on the British side who carried out the murders indirectly in a way that we still haven't been able to figure out, thousands upon thousands of humans died during those years of unexplainable causes. And that's just the black shinigami working at their most basic level."

"Wait, so you mean that was nothing for them. Killing that many humans is just what they do? What would happen if one unleashed it's full power then?" Ikkaku asked rather angrily. This situation was not getting any better for him.

"I believe you're all familiar with the term 'Apocalypse'?"

-End Chapter Six-Apocalypse-

* * *

(**A/N**: Wow, it's been almost a year, I'm surprised people still read this story. Anyways the urge to write came over me yesterday night so here it is, the long awaited chapter six. Mostly a lot of background to lead up to what's coming next, but it's getting kind of religious. I hope no one gets mad at me for this for getting religion involved but it can't be helped.)


	8. Author's Note Pt 2

This story is being rewritten completely, plot will be preserved just expect it to be better than before, I'll be deleting this story and all my others by Friday, you can find the rewrite and continuation of this story on my new account, check my profile for the details.


	9. Chapter 9

The rewritten prologue is now up on my new account, it can be found here: .net/s/5190509/1/Hollows_With_Apples


End file.
